Location estimation is used by mobile processing devices to establish the device location and is a feature used by a number of applications on the device. Generally, location estimation techniques may use a number of different data sources to calculate a position. Wi-Fi positioning systems can provide location information when such devices are indoors using the availability of wireless access points. The accuracy of such approaches depends on the number of positions that are known to the positioning algorithm. The possible signal fluctuations that may occur, however, can increase errors and inaccuracies in the path of the user. Typically, an error radius is determined for a calculated position which reflects the accuracy of the determination. In some applications, such as mapping applications, an error radius is displayed around a calculated position.